Calamity
by Kalgante
Summary: The country has been enveloped by an Armageddon and secluded from the world. four years, and the United states has become a separate world altogether as factions fight to realize their ambitions in this depraved hell. Many OCs needed
1. Chapter 1

[Hello everyone. Been a while since I wrote for Happy Tree Friends but I figured it'd be nice to make a side project to my current story. Anywho, I'm gonna need a lot of OC's for this as there is much going on. Just read and it should all become clear.]

It all began as any truly great ambition would, the betterment of as species, maybe even life its self. You see, I once lived in a town where life was merely a toy. A town where you were lucky to survive even a few days. Upon each death, the fallen would rise once again to repeat the vicious cycle that made the town known throughout the world. For me, it was a chance, a chance to so what would be impossible elsewhere. It was a place where I could perform my research to it's limits with no true consequences. Ironic that my greatest ambition, my greatest curiosity would involve me putting an end to all that. What I wanted was to challenge nature, or perhaps the supernatural, its self.

I worked endlessly to return the flow of life to it's natural state, but then I was struck, struck with the most remarkable inspiration I could have ever asked for! Who would have thought it would be so obvious. I then decided that I would end the cycle of un natural death, a cycle that also cursed ones very luck, but keep the eternal life. When I was done, I would spread that life to the world. Death would be regulated, but it's victims would always be reborn. This was my dream, my purpose! But in the end, it all came apart.

I have been observing the results of my experiments for four years now, how life fared in the years that had followed. The land bears little similarity to what it once was, a wasteland spanning the entire country. Forests still live, as do lakes and any other ecosystems you could find before my experiment. But none of them breathe the same life. The land crawls with the creatures my work has created, and the survivors have been forced to adapt to it all. It is the survivors that hold my interest these days, and it is the survivors that I find myself studying now. You see, the land had been closed off from the rest of the world, all who are on the inside cannot get out.

I have been observing the survivors longer than I have my other results. To adapt many of them have begun to form groups I simply refer to as factions. Their natures are astounding if I do say so myself! Each faction seems to behave distinctly different from one another. It is this that captivates me so, where should I begin…

Well, I suppose I will begin with the Settlers. They are with out a doubt the most plentiful faction in this land. . As their name suggests, they are people trying to make the most out of the situation, mostly refugees searching for a livelihood. It is difficult to categorize them all as they are so diverse in what they do but one thing is for sure, almost all of it is for the betterment of their civilizations. However, despite being the largest group over all they seem to continue to remain far between one another. Due to their nature however there are other factions that see it fit to prey off of them, however, the settlers are some of the most well outfitted groups when it comes to weapons. This is thanks to their scavenging nature

Next there are the STALKERS, a small group that seems to turn their focus onto treasure hunting. The land I have created has spawned countless curiosities that this group is intent on discovering. They are a nomadic group but often times make dealings with the Settlers and another group calling themselves the Paladins. STALKERS oftentimes seek rare valuables and oddities. As a result they seem to do a wonderful job at fending off hostile attack with powerful firearms.

As I have mentioned them only recently, the Paladins are an unusual group in this land. They are a group intent on seeking order and law in this lawless domain. They watch over Settlers and lash out against the hostile groups and creatures that live in this land. Though small, they have by far the most impressive weaponry of any faction I have seen… they are without a doubt, a curiosity.

Of course, depravity is strong in many sentient species. The new land has only served to draw that side out of some. These factions have been difficult for me to study due to their violent natures.

First there are the Ravagers, a group of bloodthirsty people living like bandits. They are the biggest immediate threat to the settlers as a result and have often overtaken small settler communities and attacked larger ones while fending off assaults from the Paladins. They call no faction an ally but thanks to the ferocity of their leader, and the respect he commands, things within the faction its self are at least partially tame. They are scavengers by nature, using anything and everything they find or steal to enhance their power. They are the second largest of all factions.

After them comes The Brethren and they are a story in and of themselves. They are not driven by mere survival like the settlers or Ravagers, but by psychotic hatred and revenge. My experiments you see, have affected them profoundly and each one is marked with a pair of glowing red eyes. From what I could gather, they want nothing more than the rest of the world to be overtaken by the same thing that caused this land to change. As a result, they search for ways to break the quarantine and recreate the event that changed them. They seemed to have adopted a tribal nature and despite how violent they are to others, they are brotherly within the faction. I often find some of them in various states of madness not common in other factions, leading me to speculate that some of them were mad before the incident. When it comes to weapons they use the occasional fire arm but mostly equip themselves with weapons made from things they found in the environment such as stone and bones. Not only that, but it seems more than the eyes mutated as a result. Sharp claws and regenerative flesh also seem apparent in them. Not to mention how they seem to be able to use some form of witchcraft or voodoo, a phenomenon I have not yet come to understand. Despite all that, the Paladins seem to be able to kill them without issue.

Then come the most mysterious of them all, ones who seem to refer to themselves as the fallen. A group that is forced to live in a subterranean environment due to a vampire like transformation. I have been told of what their hollows look like, black stone houses and animal hide tents, all illuminated in a blue light. If only they were a welcoming faction, such places sound particularly beautiful. Alas, they behave much like vampires. They may not be as fast or strong as the myths of vampires but those abilities have indeed been amplified along with night vision and enhanced sense of smell. Daylight seems to bother them however so it is in the dark that they hunt. Like The Brethren, they seem to know witchcraft. They also use weapons they could make from nature and use few if any fire arms. Poisons and other chemicals are common among them. I know little else about their ways but I am clear in some thins, most despise anything that's not them, and the Paladins want them gone.

There are yet others however, I would go as far to say that I am part of a faction as well even.

There are those who call themselves the Dwellers. They are a largely nomadic group that also seems to have been mutates by my actions. They seem to understand the world around them and claim to be closer to it than others. This evidence is supported by the way that creatures of the land seem to avoid them or follow them, flora also seems to thrive in their presence. Upon further experiments I found large concentrations of an unclassified substance within their bodies, it is without a doubt plantlike. This seems to cause them to produce spores and pheromones that affect their surroundings. They are relatively friendly but are hardy in combat. They seem extremely difficult to take down despite how many times they are slashed and shot. They fight using firearms and various natural tools. They also seem to produce poison from their bodies.

Nearly done, the next are the Loners. Weather that is the life they chose or were forced into, the Loners are the most diverse and difficult to categorize. I have met some who would sooner dig their knives into my heart than speak. While others seemed generous and charitable. Some of the strongest fighters I have ever seen or heard of were Loners. Being alone however means that they are in the hands of fate. The strong survive and prosper. The weak are met with any number of fates. They are the wild card and cover every uncategorized person out there.

Finally there is me. I am Professor Baldwin, a Scientist. I have a small team with me to help me with my research. I hope to make something from my mistake, perhaps bring the land back to what it was. Perhaps find a better solution than that. We are simply a group dedicated to research and discovery. Few know who we are… it is better that way. If we were to be attacked however we have weapons and technology here that are unavailable to the land. They make up for our small numbers with power if the time ever comes.

There you have it, a simple rundown of all of the factions that have settled in this land, so tell me, where do you stand in this world?

[There you have it. That y friends, Is a list of the factions that will be in this story. Now then, all you have to do is pick the faction that interests you. I am going to need many OC's to fill these roles for each faction so here's what I need from you

Name:

Species:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Bio (if any):

Affiliations with other characters:

Faction:

Job in the faction: (if you wish):

Weapons:

Abilities/Talents:

Think that's about it, if you have any questions, let me know. See ya!]


	2. Around the Campfire

[Alright, chapter 2 of Calamity. Just though I'd do this while waiting for Apocalypse Grand Prix to fill up. Anyway, enjoy!]

A calm wind drifted through the air on this relatively chill night. Among the red stone formations and dry plant life along the barren plain, sat a small camp with tents of animal skin and other colored materials nestled at the base of a tall rock. Within the camp burned a fire with an iron spit roasting the carcass of an unidentifiable creature. Around this fire sat the likely inhabitants of this small camp, three to be precise, though one lay asleep on a stack of boxes.

The first that one would see upon approaching the camp was a yellow rabbit with a cream colored puff of fir on his head. He wore a worn and blemished brown leather vest and a pair of dirty pink bunny slippers.

To his left sat a light purple squirrel snacking on a bag of sunflower seeds. Along with his light purple coloration was a lighter purple belly and bangs along with a white tank top and holster belt filled with several knives of various types.

The final one was a dark blue fox dressed in a black tank top with a blue star on the front. On a box nearby sat a black fedora with a sky blue rim.

"Hey Vitty, how's the meat looking?" the rabbit asked.

The squirrel looked to him then to the roast before giving it a quick turn.

"Looks fine to me Cuddles, wanna chop it up now?" the squirrel asked.

"Yea, I'm starving, hey Bailey, get up, food's ready" said the rabbit.

The fox twitched a bit before slowly bringing his head up and turning over to face Cuddles. Vitty then took the handle of the spit and lifted it off of the fire before quickly placing it atop a wooden folding table. At this, Cuddles stood up and retrieved a cleaver from a box and began chopping the meat into pieces.

"Have the mercs come by yet?" asked Bailey rising to a sitting position and taking a swig of whisky from a bottle.

"Nah, not yet. We should be getting some soon though, I don't imagine many loners being able to pass up the offer the mayor made for them" Cuddles explained.

"Well, I certainly hope so. I don't want to go on some scouting Job with only the three of us" said Bailey.

"What's the matter? Don't think we can pull it off?" Vitty asked.

"Not that… though I can't say that I'm confident about it. Cities are the worst places to just wander into. Why are they getting so ambitious about things now though? I can't help but think they're spreading Highspring too far apart now" said Bailey.

"Maybe, we're well funded but it's tough to connect to the rest of the settlements out here. I think Mayor Handy's starting to get a bit worried about our defenses. If we can expand quickly then that means our chances are better" Cuddles explained.

"Maybe… or maybe he's just getting greedy" said Bailey.

As bailey finished his sentence a he took notice of three silhouettes moving in their direction with one of them holding a flashlight. At this he slowly reached behind himself into his shirt and removed what appeared to be a switchblade. Vitty noticed this as well and looked to the group moving their way.

"Cuddles" said Vitty motioning with his head in the direction of the group.

Cuddles turned his attention from preparing the meat and looked to the silhouettes but it didn't take him long to recognize the one with the flashlight. It was an orange fox with a white belly wearing a blue cap with the word throw printed across it and a yellow knife holster. As the three entered the firelight Bailey put his weapon away and the images of the two behind the fox had become visible

The one closest to the fox was a white furred rabbit with short, uneven, brown hair. Her outfit was a large cream colored shirt with one shoulder hanging down, a pair of denim shorts, charm bracelet, and black shoes.

The other was a silvery grey wolf with a black short sleeve shirt and pants. Along her ankles, torso, and arms she wore white wrappings much like boxing tape as well as a pair of dagger sheaths behind her.

"Evening Frowel, looks like you finally got some mercs rounded up" said Cuddles.

"Well… actually, just one. The wolf is Feral, she's the only one we got. The rabbit is Crème… I'll just let them explain things" said the fox.

"Well, I'm Crème, as Frowel said. I'm from Red Center. I was sent to Highspring with a caravan to help out the town. I heard they needed medical supplies and were going to check the city near here for some. I thought you could use my help" said Crème.

"I see, well, the more help the better. Good to hear that the other settlements are actually trying to help. So, Feral was it? You the same Feral who helped defend Richardson when it was attacked by the ravagers?" Cuddles asked.

"Yes… you've heard of me?" Feral asked.

"Sure have, the settlements are sure to keep tabs on capable mercs in case we need your services again" Cuddles explained.

"Hey, Cuddles, you waiting till the food gets cold or what?" Vitty asked.

"Oh yea, woops. Hey, you guys hungry? We roasted up a porker just a little while ago so we have plenty for everyone" said Cuddles.

"Thanks, it was a heck of a walk. I could really use something to eat" said Frowel.

The other two simply followed up and took their seats by the fire as Cuddles finished preparing the meal. Feral's eyes scanned her company with scrutiny but the rest seemed to be enjoying the moment.

"So Feral, you're a merc. Any interesting stories to share" said Vitty.

"No" said the wolf calmly but quickly.

"You know what the job is correct?" Bailey asked.

"We're heading into a ruined city, looking for medicine and other supplies, yea, I was briefed when I took the job" said Feral.

It became pretty clear that this wolf didn't want to engage in conversation so no further questions were asked. Fortunately the meal was ready and Cuddles implored everyone to get up and take their food. It didn't take long for the starving camp to reassemble around the fire and begin to eat.

"Highspring looks awfully busy, you guys having trouble?" Crème asked to Cuddles.

"Nah, nothing out of the ordinary anyway, we haven't seen any Ravagers around and the spring's bringing in water caravans from all over, even the Paladins have been stopping by. You know how they are too. They find a place they can make use of and they defend it with their lives. Hopefully we can get some protection from them and if so then we'll be sit'n pretty for a long time" Cuddles explained.

"Yea, it'd be better if Handy got a little more focus though, he's sending settlers all over the place" said Frowel.

"Ah well, if all goes well it won't be a problem. Besides, we have a job to focus on in the morning, we should be focusing on that instead" said Cuddles.

As he finished his sentence another flashlight shone into the camp from a distance and gradually closed in. the one holding the light was a red hedgehog with purple spikes as well as a blue belly and fur patch around his left eye. On his back he carried a riot shotgun with a strap slung around his shoulder as well as a belt filed with ammo for it and a machete.

"Evening Remmie, what brings you out here to the middle of nowhere?" Cuddles asked.

"Handy wanted me to come help, said he didn't get as many mercs as he was hoping so he sent me for support" the hedgehog explained.

"Well, sounds good to me. We should be better off with seven of us going. See Bailey, you were worried for nothing" said Cuddles with a laugh.

"I don't know, these cities aren't kind to trespassers" said Bailey.

"I've never actually been to a ruined city before. How bad could it be?" Crème asked.

"Ruined cities make perfect breeding grounds of these nasty wasteland creatures. Either that or those psychotic ravager fucks have already taken em' over. Not to mention that I've heard stories of creatures that we've never even seen out here making them their home. Even heard that's where those brain-dead freaks stagger out of. Going into there's suicide for just seven people" said Bailey soon taking a long swig of whisky.

"Yea, I've heard all that too… but what about the stuff you can find in them, whole treasure troves of pre war stuff just begging to be uncovered" said Cuddles, excitement in his voice.

"Cuddles, that shit's still there because nobody can get in to take it. Why do you think the settlements haven't tried more often. Besides, leave the suicidal treasure hunts to the Stalkers, let's just concentrate on making it to tomorrow" said Bailey.

"And that's what this is for. Highspring needs more supplies. It's hard for big time merchants to make it here so we need to scavenge whatever we can. More importantly we need medicine, especially Giggles. She's been sick all week and our docs can't do anything with what we have" said Cuddles.

"Is that what this is about Cuddles, you're so eager to take us on some suicide run just to help one person!" Bailey shouted.

Most everyone stared a bit surprised by Bailey's outburst, the smell of alcohol emanating from his direction answered any questions as to why he had done it.

"Not for one person Bailey, everyone. Sure Gigs isn't gonna die from whatever it is but that doesn't make it any less important. We have no idea what she has so we need to find something that might help. Are you really that scared of going to this place Bailey? Look at you' you're cocked, even more than usual. Just what is the matter?" Cuddles asked.

Bailey fell silent for a moment and tried collecting himself.

"I… just… I'm going to bed" said Bailey before staggering to his feet and making his way to a tent.

"Oh jeez… was it something I said?" Crème asked.

"Nah, Bailey's been on edge since we were assigned to this job. Granted I've heard the stories about the ruins as well, some real terrible shit too. Until now the settlements have been avoiding them for the most part and if the stories are true then it's for good reason. Thing is, if the stories are true then there is a lot to scavenge from them and that is perfect for the settlements. Not to mention if we could move in it'd be a great fortified place to settle. You see, we're the first real expedition the settlements have issued to explore one of these places and all we have are horror stories to go by if we want an idea of what to expect. Still, it's not like we're the first ones to have gone in. I've heard that most of the other groups have explored them at some point, at least a little bit so it's not like we're guaranteed to die in there" Cuddles explained.

Feral had been listening to it all and actually found herself curious.

"Wait, if other groups have already done this then why are you guys so late?" Feral asked.

"We're made of civilians, all we have are militia. Everyone living in the settlements have a bunch of other jobs to do, most aren't trained soldiers. We have good hardware but lack the skills to use it. We win by numbers and power, not by skill. The best we have are the Paladins who offer their protection so long as we offer our services to them. Too bad the Paladins have their own stuff to deal with, wish they'd join us" said Cuddles.

Everyone around the fire was silent until Crème spoke again.

"Wait, you said something about Giggles? it's been years since I seen her. What's wrong with her?" Crème asked.

"Don't know. She's been sick for about a week. Fever mostly, headache, vomiting, she's very week but her vitals seem just fine. She has bouts of blindness and burning in her eyes… but… if I worry about her I'm just going to get slowed down. If that happens how will I help her? This assignment is perfect for this" Cuddles explained.

"Oh jeez… well, glad I can help then" said Crème.

Remmie stared blankly for a moment before he spoke.

"Hmm… for a second I thought it might have been like the plague that killed wiped out most of Hardington… but they had scabbing and balding, and didn't have the eye problems" said Remmie.

"Hardington? Never heard of it" said Crème.

"Really? I thought everyone would have found out about that by now. There was a plague there, killed just about everyone and drove the rest out. The place is ghost town now with who knows what living in it. Just another town lost to the wasteland" said Cuddles.

What followed was mostly silence offset by only a little conversation. It wasn't until Vitty became curious about mercenary life that another topic of interest arose.

"So Feral what's it like being a merc? You've probably seen things that the settlers haven't even imagined yet" said Vitty.

Feral was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"It's good work, if you can stomach it. Pretty much the best occupation for those of us who live on our own. A lot of shit happens out there, Hell if I can remember it all" said Feral.

"Yea, still, some of the biggest stories I hear are of people like you. How do you guys manage to do it on your own?" Vitty asked.

"Allot of luck, wits, and weapons" said Feral.

The conversation continued but with nothing particularly interesting. It was beginning to grow late and everyone could feel fatigue setting in. of course, the anxiety of what tomorrow would bring was abundant in everyone's minds. They had all heard the stories before of the ruins being an ultimate treasure trove but an assured death trap to unprepared adventurers.

There was something about this night however, or maybe just the group gathered around the fire that sparked curiosities about the wasteland.

"Cuddles, you ever think about what it was like before all this? You know, before the world went to hell?" Vitty asked.

"Yea, sometimes kinda miss when things were easy. The only care we had was to have as much fun as we could for the day, until we died that it. Aside from that part though I really miss it. Still, we might as well make use out of what we have. Do you know how much we haven't explored of this place yet? We hear so many stories but have so few experiences with them. All we know is what life is like in the comfort of the settlements. Yet you have people like Feral who have lived out in the wilderness on their own and survived this long, who knows what people like that have seen. Eventually the settlements will put more focus on exploration and less on scavenging, then we'll be able to find out what we've been missing" said Cuddles.

"Yea… still, ever heard of the people calling themselves Brethren?" Crème asked "I guess we haven't had much contact with them but I hear some horrible stories about them" said Crème.

"No way they're worse than the Ravagers though" Frowel said "Can't say how many of the smaller settlements have gotten taken out by them. Plus we have more than stories about how dangerous they are."

Feral stretched her arms and rose from her seat.

"You guys have no idea" said Feral before making her way to a nearby rock and sitting at the base of it.

"Hmm… well, yea, it's pointless to just sit around here talking about it. Besides, we're going to need all the energy we can get for tomorrow. We should get to bed" said Cuddles.

Nobody disagreed with that. Everyone rose to their feet and made their way to the tents to sleep and prepare for the new day.

[Well, that concludes chapter 2, a bit shorter than I'm used to making but it works. Whenever I use OC's there's always a risk of messing them up so if I did mess up on anything just let me know. Otherwise, let me know what you thought if you'd like. As for this story I think I may need more Ravagers, Brethren, Fallen, Paladins, a couple scientists, and maybe some Dwellers. I have plenty of Settlers, Stalkers, and Loners but if you still have a character you want in those groups then you may submit them to them. Also, if you want characters in another of my stories I've recently started Apocalypse Grand Prix which I can take them for, just be sure to submit soon if you want your character to be a racer as once it begins I won't be able to take any more racers. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and see you soon!]


End file.
